


Tyrenia

by Fireworking



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Voilence, Watchverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireworking/pseuds/Fireworking
Summary: Shayne's negative is getting out of hand so he comes to a Watch ward, a place where you learn to keep your negative controlled.~W.A.T.C.H, please W.A.T.C.H for these signs of a takeoverW= Warmth, is the person unusually hot?A= Appearance, has the person gained any beauty spots or moles? Has the person's eyes or hair changed colour?T= Twitch, has the person gained a twitch or tick? Have they started to have muscle spasms?C= Communication, has the person begun stuttering? Have they changed the way they pronounced words?H= Heart, has the person begun being rude or mean? Have they begun not liking things that they liked before?If you or a loved one is showing three or more of these signs, please contact the W.A.T.C.H awareness society at 202-555-0193.And, be aware that people have takeovers in vastly different ways.





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monachopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700054) by [QWERTYouAndMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERTYouAndMe/pseuds/QWERTYouAndMe). 



> Hi! This is my first work and I really want to thank R_sublett for proofreading my first chapter and for encouraging me to write this and to QWERTYouAndMe for inspiring me to write this AU. :) Please check them out! This is a very small chapter but the next one will be much longer!  
> I strongly recommend that you read Monachopis, as it will explain this AU much better than I ever will.

Shayne woke up in an ambulance. As he was not a nurse, this was a pretty alarming place to be. While he was panicking, a man came over and put a mask over him.

~  
As Shayne walked up to the building’s entrance, he realised just how beautiful the day was. It was sunny and cloudless, just how he liked it. He smiled, but it quickly faded as remembered where he was. With a sharp breath, he stepped up to the double doors and prepared himself for the six or more months of psychological torture that awaited him.

He walked up to the lady at the counter and put on his most suave, nonchalant voice.

"Hey, I'd like to book myself in."

The lady looked at him, perplexed. In most situations, this interaction would've gone smoothly, but when you're checking yourself into a Watch ward, people aren't usually this happy about it. Shayne realised this and dropped the smooth voice he had and began to talk normally.

"You got in trouble with the police, hon?" asked the lady, standing up from her desk and grabbing a key.

"No."

"Come over here then." 

The woman ushered Shayne to the staircase and she followed him up. Eventually, they arrived at the third floor. The walls were whitewashed, and the light grey doors had black numbers on them. Shayne noticed a poster, and read it quickly.

_W.A.T.C.H, please W.A.T.C.H for these signs of a takeover._

_W= Warmth, is the person unusually hot?_

_A= Appearance, has the person gained any beauty spots or moles? Has the person's eyes or hair changed colour?_

_T= Twitch, has the person gained a twitch or tick? Have they started to have muscle spasms?_

_C= Communication, has the person begun stuttering? Have they changed the way they pronounced words?_

_H= Heart, has the person begun being rude or mean? Have they begun not liking things that they liked before?_

_If you or a loved one is showing three or more of these signs, please contact the W.A.T.C.H awareness society at 202-555-0193. And, be aware that people have takeovers in vastly different ways._

"Here ya go," she handed the key to Shayne. "This is your room. 305."

"Thanks." muttered Shayne as the lady walked away.

Shayne turned the key, and entered the room.


	2. Backward

When Shayne entered the room, he saw a dyed-white haired man sitting on one of two beds, holding a half empty coffee cup, watching TV. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket over a green t-shirt covered in stars. He had black jeans on and a blank expression on his face. 

The moment Shayne opened the door, the man shot up and started profusely waving at him. The man was at least a foot taller than him, slightly more muscular than him, and had around ten times the energy.

"Hi! I'm Wes! I didn't know you were coming, sorry it's so messy." He stuck his hand out with a huge grin on his face.

Shayne smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.

"I'm Shayne."

There was a small, slightly awkward silence between them until Wes spoke up.

"Oh! I'll get you some coffee! I have tonnes. I should start giving free samples! I'll tell the others that you're here!"

Shayne chuckled. Boy, does this guy have some _energy._

Shayne looked at the two beds, the right hand one was covered in chocolate bar wrappers and M&M packets, with coffee cups strewn around the floor, making this strange sort of barrier between the right hand bed and the left hand bed. Shayne chose to unpack his stuff on the left hand one. It wasn't all bad, at least he could see the TV, which was playing some sort of news channel. As Wes was making the coffee, he looked around at the room. It had a very open - floor plan, there was the bedroom, which had beige wallpaper and two white beds, both of them having brown duvets. Then, there was the kitchen. It was a pale blue, tiled area with dark blue cabinets and dark blue chairs surrounding a pale blue table. Shayne was impressed that the people who build these rooms cared about the colour so much. He read about W.A.T.C.H wards before and had this image of whitewashed rooms with a bed and a toilet. He wasn't sure why the media made W.A.T.C.H wards seem so jail-like, but he decided not to think about politics and brainwashing and instead headed to the bathroom to to find a place to put his bathroom stuff in. The bathroom had pastel green wallpaper and one shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirrored medicine cabinet. 

He laid down his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed back to the bedroom. when he turned around, though, there was an eager Wesley holding two cups of coffee in the doorway. Shayne jumped a little. He'll have to remember to put a bell or something around his neck so he can hear him coming. Wes laughed, then spoke.

"Sorry I made you jump! Here's your coffee." Wes handed him a black coffee. He didn't really like black, but he didn't was to be rude. So, he smiled and went to his bed, sipping his coffee.

"So, what brought you here?" Asked Wes

"Oh nothing. I'd had a few takeovers before and I was worried it was gonna get out of hand, so I came here. Nothing serious." While it wasn't a complete lie, Shayne knew he was stretching the truth a little.

"Oh, okay. I totally have to tell the others about you!"

"Who are these fabled 'others' I keep hearing about?" Shayne said jokingly.

Wes laughed, "They're my friends! There's Mari, Courtney, Olivia and this guy called Damien! I think you'll really like him! He's got your humour!"

Shayne smiled. This place was starting to seem a lot more nice than he had previously thought.

"So, do your family know you're here?"

"Um, I don't really talk to my family much."

"Oh, right." 

Before there could be another awkward silence, there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Damien!" Wes ran to the door like a dog who had seen the mail come through the letterbox, and opened the door.

"Hey Damien! This is Shayne!" Wes gestured to Shayne who was now staring at the brown haired man that stood in the doorway.

He was wearing a dull green v-neck with blue ripped jeans. His shoes were white, along with a satchel that was slung around his shoulder. Damien waved at Shayne and Shayne waved back, awkwardly. For some reason he was awestruck by this guy.

"I just wanted to show Shayne the sitting room. The meeting's about to start."

"Yeah that'll be a great idea! Come on Shayne!" Shayne followed Wes and Damien out the door and shut it gently behind them. Why couldn't he stop staring at Damien?


	3. Left

Three girls greeted Shayne as they arrived at the empty meeting room. One was blonde, white, and smiled widely and waved. Then, there was the raven haired Chinese girl who upon seeing the blonde haired girl wave, turned around to see Shayne and smiled. Lastly, there was the purple haired Japanese girl who almost immediately knew Shayne was in the room and waved lazily without looking up from her phone.

"Shayne let me introduce you to what we call the three musketeers." Damien joked.

Damien pointed at the blonde girl. "This is Courtney. She's dating this small bundle of confusion known as Olivia." He gestured at the black haired girl as he said this. 

"And this purple piece of ass is Mari,"

"Hey! She's not just a 'piece of ass!'" Wes said, almost too seriously.

Shayne noticed the growing tension and sat down on one of the beige couches. He looked around the white room and noticed some of those posters he saw before in a pile on the floor near a window. There were 4 couches. _How many people came to these meeting things, anyways?_

"So, where is everyone?"

"Oh they're always late," Damien explained "It's not like these are important anyway. We just talk about news and memes."

Damien sat down next to Shayne and Wes took a seat next to Mari and began chatting to her about video games excitedly.

"Yeah, and most of them talk about cringy Adult swim cartoon memes." Said Courtney, angrily.

In a mock voice, Damien said "Uhh, excuse you I looove Adult swim" 

There was a resounding chuckle across the room. After about five minutes of waiting, around ten people filed into the room and, like Courtney said, began talking about cringy memes. Shayne couldn't take any more of these out - of - touch idiots and talked to Damien, who was looking at something on his phone.

"Hey, so, how long have ya' been here?" _Wow that sounded dorky._

"About..." Damien looked up and to the left, trying to answer the question. "Two years? No, no _three_ "

"Woah that's long." There was an awkward silence and Shayne decided to address the elephant in the room. "...So, what are you here for?"

Damien looked at Shayne for a moment, locking eyes. Shayne stared at his brown whiskey eyes and felt something in his gut twist, like his insides were dancing.

"I ripped the 'do not remove' tag off a rug."

Shayne held eye contact for a little longer, but couldn't hold it together. They both burst out laughing and Shayne really felt something between them. He'd always thought of himself as straight. It was probably nothing.

They continued chatting for a while, then once the meeting was done, they all headed back to their apartments.

Wes and Shayne both immediately flopped down on their beds, even though it was 9:15 PM and started talking as they got into their bed clothes.

"So, do you like it here?"

Shayne chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"So, when are you and Damien gonna start dating?" Ask Wes, nonchalantly.

Shayne froze in shock. "What? Dude I don't like him like that! I just met him!" said Shayne getting into bed.

"Okay." Wes said, teasingly.

Wes swiped at his bed, brushing off a couple candy wrappers and laid down. 

They both laid there, staring at the ceiling. _What was up with this Damien guy?_ And why whenever he thought about him did his clothes feel tighter?


	4. Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I got rid of those 'small changes' cuz they didn't really work for the progression of the story. I'll also be posting every Friday/Saturday :)

Shayne woke up and laid in his bed until his alarm clock started beeping. Wes was still asleep and the meeting would start in 15 minutes so Shayne decided to at least try to wake him up.

"Hey, bro, we gotta go to that meeting."

Wes grumbled a "Yeah" and Shayne went to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and put some bread into the toaster. Leaning on the counter, he noticed the W.A.T.C.H poster.

_W.A.T.C.H, please W.A.T.C.H for these signs of a takeover._

_W= Warmth, is the person unusually hot?_

_A= Appearance, has the person gained any beauty spots or moles? Has the person's eyes or hair changed colour?_

_T= Twitch, has the person gained a twitch or tick? Have they started to have muscle spasms?_

_C= Communication, has the person begun stuttering? Have they changed the way they pronounced words?_

_H= Heart, has the person begun being rude or mean? Have they begun not liking things that they liked before?_

_If you or a loved one is showing three or more of these signs, please contact the W.A.T.C.H awareness society at 202-555-0193. And, be aware that people have takeovers in vastly different ways._

_Geez, these posters must be super important if they're put everywhere._ As he was reading, the toast popped up, frightening him for a second, then the coffee finished shortly after. He spread his butter on the toast, grabbed his coffee, and sat down. He heard the loud clatter of coffee cups. _Wes must be awake then._ Sure enough, a few seconds later a dreary - eyed Wesley came around into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Said Shayne. "Good sleep?"

"Ugh nope."

"Same." Shayne agreed, sipping his coffee.

Wes stopped and looked like he was concentrated, and spoke to Shayne while still looking into the distance, "Are we late?"

"We got like 10 minutes."

"Shit."

Wes ran to the bathroom. _Do these meetings really matter that much?_

Shayne decided to put his clothes on while he was waiting for Wes to get out of the bathroom. He looked out of the window and saw the police station opposite the ward. _Pretty convenient placing._ Wes rushed out of the bathroom and quickly put on the same pair of black jeans he wore yesterday, a plain pale yellow t-shirt and a red leather jacket. Shayne walked into bathroom, brushed his teeth, and stepped outside. 

"You ready?" Shayne asked.

"Yeah! Let's go."

Shayne walked to the meeting room and took at seat next to Damien.

Excited to see him, Shayne gave a happy "Hey!"

"Y-Yo! what's up?"

"Nothing much. Wes was late waking up so I just sorta watched him fumble around. It was rather amusing." Shayne said, in a mock - posh voice.

Damien chuckled. "Y-You have a real t-talent in watching people s-suffer."

"Dude are you cold or something?" Shayne laughed, concernedly.

Damien looked confused. "Nah, I'm like, b-boiling in here."

Shayne smiled and asked: "Why does Wes wanna get here so bad anyway?"

"Dude, haven't you n-noticed? He _clearly_ h-has like a _HUGE_ crush on Mari."

Shayne looked over and saw a nervous and flustered looking Wes sitting next to Mari, who looked pretty calm. He had never really noticed this before, but he totally looked like he had a crush on her.

"Awww cute. How long have they been here?"

"A-b-bout 2 years now. Mari like never shows e-emotion so I don't even know if she likes him or n-not."

Shayne really hoped that they would get together sometime. Speaking of couples,

"How long have they been together?" Shayne said, pointing at Courtney and Olivia.

"Man, they met up on l-like the _first_ day."

Shayne looked over at Damien and saw a beauty mark next to his eye. It didn't look like it belonged there, but then again, who was Shayne to judge people's appearance? He did have frog leg arms after all.

The meeting was pretty boring. The group were talking about some band bringing out some kind of album about llamas. 

"The things these kids listen to nowadays," Said Shayne in an old man voice. "They don't know real music like the Tango!"

Damien burst out into hysterical laughter. _God he looked so cute when he laughed._ **Don't think about that shit, faggot.**

As the meeting came to a close, Shayne grabbed his bag and said goodbye.

"B-bye!"

Shayne couldn't ignore it any longer. _There is definitely something wrong with me. I mean, thinking about Damien all the time? It's just strange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can guess what band they were talking about I'll give you a virtual cookie :)


	5. Up

As Shayne was walking back to his room after the meeting, Courtney and Olivia came up to him.

"Hey Shayne!" They said, almost like the twins form the shining.

"Oh hey. Don't you usually stay at the meetings for longer?"

"Oh, yeah," Said Courtney. "It's just that Damien said he wanted to be alone so..."

"Oh okay." Shayne pondered this for a moment, and even though he had only known Damien for about three days, he decided that this was a very strange thing for Damien to do.

"Does he do this often?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, it's really weird. Maybe he just found out some bad news or something. He seemed very angry"

Shayne nodded slowly, and opened the door to his room, waving goodbye to the girls as they walked off glumly to their room.

Wes was already there. He was in the bathroom so Shayne decided not to ask him about Damien while he's having a shower. He sat on his bed and tried to figure out what was wrong with Damien. The whole 'bad news' thing was a sort of solid argument, but he didn't seem like the kind of person to push away someone when they're sad.

As he sat thinking on his bed, his eyes wondered to the W.A.T.C.H poster that was on the wall of the bedroom. He began to read it in the back of his head .Strangely, it seemed to help him concentrate.

_Could a family member have died? No, he'd probably tell us. Could he just be tired? No, he didn't look tired at all. Was he watching porn? Ew, gross, no. Could it have something to do with ne-_ **He's having a takeover you fucking moron.**

He snapped out his his trace-like state and sprinted for the door without even thinking about... Well, anything. His mind was blank as his instincts kicked in, and slammed it open. He ran downstairs to where the meeting room was so fast that it felt as though he was flying. As he approached the room, there were loud thumping noises that got louder and louder. 

There was a hole in the door. He looked through, without realising that there was a _literal_ hole in the door. Damien wasn't there. He could still hear thumping. _He's in the bathroom._  
Shayne headed for the large bathroom that was connected to the meeting room. It was open. _That's not Damien._  
Damien was Slamming his fist into the tiled wall, his knuckles were clearly broken and bleeding and he was shouting the word 'stop' repeatedly, getting deeper and deeper and sounding more bit-crushed until reversing, every three iterations of the word, back to normal. 

"ST͝ƠP̕. S̕T͢͡Ǫ͞P̶̴. S͟͢͞T̴͢͠҉O̡͏͢҉͡P͏̶̛͟͞. ST͝ƠP̕ S̕T͢͡Ǫ͞P̶̴ S͟͢͞T̴͢͠҉O̡͏͢҉͡P͏̶̛͟͞."

The sinks were ripped of of the wall and covered in what looked to be vomit. Damien paused and Shayne staggered back. Like before, he snapped out of his trance-like state and turned around. There were two men in white suits who looked almost bored, and a woman who ushered Shayne to sit down. He complied.

Moments later Shayne saw a screaming, now blue-eyed Damien be hauled out of the room. Shayne just stood there, looking like a deer in headlights. As Damien passed Shayne, he suddenly stopped screaming obscenities and turned to the blonde, who had a look of pure confusion and fear in his face, and winked at him. He then continued his screaming and kicking as he was dragged out of the room. 

The woman offered food, but Shayne declined. _How the fuck can i eat at a time like this?_

After two minutes of staring at a wall, pondering that wink that Damien gave him, Wes, Courtney, Mari and Olivia sat next to him. Mari was puffy eyed and slightly tilting her head onto Wes' arm, and Wes looked shell shocked, like he'd just seen someone be murdered, but also looking slightly puffy eyed. Olivia was sobbing into Courtney's collar bone as Courtney hugged her, patting Olivia slowly. They all stayed there in silence for another 5 hours before Mari spoke up.

"Let's go." 

Everyone got up and headed for the door, walking slowly to their rooms. 

Shayne opened the door and Wes followed, who immediately went to the bathroom. Shayne took off his clothes except for his boxers and lay down under his sheets. His mind was not only fixated on Damien,but the rest of the group. If someone in a friend group had a takeover, someone else in that group was sure to follow. He turned over and heard soft, muffled sobs come from the bathroom. _Poor guy._

Damien's face was plastered into Shayne's mind. _Why did he have to fucking wink?_


	6. Down

Shayne woke up to some knocking at the door. He grumbled and crawled out of bed, putting on some jeans in the process. He opened the door and was surprised to see Mari standing there, looking sad. 

"Hi Shayne," she said gloomily, "Is Wes in?"

Shayne looked around to see that the bathroom was locked and said, "Yeah he's in the bathroom. Wanna come in?"

Mari nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head in her hand. Shayne sat next to her and decided to wait for Mari to speak up, she seemed a bit too sad for mindless small talk. Shayne grabbed a shirt from next to the table and put it on. It was a simple white v neck. As anticipated, she spoke up quickly.

"I just wanted some comfort or something after yesterday. I mean, I didn't even notice anything wrong with him... If I did I would have told somebody and maybe this wouldn't have happened. But really, I know it's not my fault and these things happen, it's just that they've been talking about moving him to a different ward. Apparently his takeovers are 'getting out of control'. It's stupid!"

Shayne let her talk, nodding throughout. _That is super ridiculous. He didn't do that much damage._

As Mari was about to continue ranting, Wes came out of the bathroom Wearing only pants. He saw Mari and jumped.

"W-whoa! I-I didn't know you were coming! What's wrong?" 

Mari looked up and stared at Wes' chest. There was a small awkward silence before Mari snapped out of it and began talking.

"I'm just kinda down after yesterday. Courtney's not doing well either, and Olivia's stopped eating."

"Yeah, it really is a situation to loose your appetite over," Wes said, taking a seat. "Do you know here Damien is?"

"No, but we think he's in the recovery area."

Shayne made a "hm?" noise. Mari understood this and answered his question. "It's kinda what it sounds. It's to the left of the meeting room."

"Hey when you went to the meeting, was everyone talking about Damien?" Wes inquired.

"Nah, I don't think they've told anyone."

Shayne sensed that a long conversation was arriving and went downstairs to the meeting lounge. There was no meeting going on, but the room was comfy and quiet. He took a seat on one of the sofas and saw Courtney and Olivia outside having an argument. 

"Why are you being so mean? Just 'cause Damien had a takeover doesn't mean you need to be an asshole!" Courtney said, looking distressed.

"Look can you just leave me alone for five minutes?! I'm always with you, why do you care?

Shayne thought not to listen to an argument as that was kind of a dick thing to do. **On the other hand, you love dick, don't you?**

_Ah. Here we go again._

Shayne's negative - or as it likes to refer to itself, 'Teaser' - Was quite talkative. 'Teaser' was a fitting name, as instead of saying insults in a normal insulting tone, it would always say it in a 'na na na na na' sort of style. Like a little boy making fun of a 26 year old man. Shayne tried his best to ignore it, and looked at his phone.

 **Oooooh, who are you texting? Is it that hooooot guyyyy?** _You know who it is, moron._ **Oh! Are you ever gonna tell him about, oh I dunno, how you went to that bar that one time and _I_ took over? Or, how five minutes after that you were dragged out in an ambulance covered in broken glass? Or maybe how around 26 people were traumatiz- **

"SHUT UP!"

Courtney and Olivia stopped talking and looked at Shayne, confused. Shayne used his lying skills and tried to play it off smooth.

"S-sorry, I just don't like hearing you fight..." It's not like he LIKED hearing them fight, it's just that he didn't really care if they were.

Courtney nodded while Olivia grunted and stormed off. Courtney chased after her and Shayne decided that this was probably his cue to leave, and headed back to his room.

When he got back, he saw Wes with Mari in his arms on Wes' bed. Mari was crying and Wes was slowly caressing her back saying "It's okay" into her ear. Wes looked up at Shayne with wide eyes and motioned his eyes to the kitchen. Shayne nodded, and turned on the coffee machine. He leaned on the counter for a few minutes, drinking his coffee, when Mari got to the door, waved goodbye to him, and left. 

"Uh why do you still have your shirt off?" Shayne asked. Wes shrugged.

"She asked for a hug and she said she didn't want me to put one on so..."

If Mari hadn't been crying he would've definitely teased him about that. Instead, he nodded and asked why she was crying.

"A lot of shit has been happening to her. Her college dropped her because she 'Wasn't stable enough'," He said in a mocking voice. "And then Her Dad was mugged and she had to help him get his stuff back and tell the police. They didn't find him. Like, his Dad was stabbed! It's stupid!"

Nodding, Shayne put his coffee down. _This is gonna be an eventful week._


	7. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year frens :)))

Shayne woke to see Wes (who had finally put a shirt on) shaking him.

"Shayne! Shayne! We can visit Damien! He's not going to the full security thing! Shayne!"

Shayne shot up. "What? Really? Where is he?"

"Downstairs! Come on!"

Shayne burst open the door and ran downstairs, ignoring Wes's Mechanical grin. He sprinted downstairs to the the room adjacent to the meeting room, where he was met by a smiling Damien.

"Shayne! It's so good to see you!" Shayne sprint-walked eagerly over to him, preparing to embrace him in a hug. As, he did, Damien dropped his smile and vanished. Shayne stood there, shocked. He turned to leave but he found there was no door. He looked over to the window that gave a clear view of an office type room with Damien, Wes, Mari, Courtney and Olivia standing there with completely blank expressions. The two men who had dragged Damien out of the bathroom when he was having takeover seemingly appeared in the door-less room and grabbed Shayne under the arms. They dragged him back, and kept dragging him back further than the room looked to be. Shayne was screaming and pleading as he was dragged back, his friends figures becoming smaller and smaller as they got further away. The men let go of him and turned him around, where his friends were somehow standing right in front of him. They were all giving the same Mechanical grin as Wes had before, he saw one of the men quickly grab a knife and shove it into his side, but Shayne didn't feel anything. He didn't bleed. He began to black out while his friends all grabbed a knife and shoved it into _their_ sides, toppling over just like Shayne.

~

Shayne woke with a start to the noise of the TV. He was covered in sweat and panting profusely. Wes whipped his head round to him almost as fast as Shayne had bolted up. 

"Woah woah, Shayne, are you okay? What's wrong?" Shayne just stuttered as Wes sat next to him, putting his hand on Shayne's forehead. 

"Dude your really hot, do you need help getting out of bed?" Shayne nodded quickly, a shell shocked look on his face. Wes held his and and his upper back and eased him out of bed.

"Are you okay to tell me what happened?"

"I...It was a nightmare, it's okay, r-really." 

Wes slowly nodded. "Well, if you need anything just call me OK?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Shayne headed into the bathroom immediately and had a cold shower. While he was in there he tried his best not to think about the nightmare, though this didn't work as Shayne's twisted head began to remember every detail. He realised how funny that nightmare was at the end but it also made him concerned about Damien.

When Shayne got out, he heard the coffee machine beeping. He quickly put some basic khakis and a random shirt and went to the kitchen, where he found a note with rushed writing on it. 'Gone to Courtney upset Room 307' There were some missing words there, but Shayne quickly understood what it meant and headed for room 307. He bumped into Olivia, who just grumbled at him and stomped downstairs. 

He opened the door and was met by a sobbing Courtney, a furious Mari and a solemn Wes. There was a large table in the middle of Courtney's room, that looked slightly similar to 305. Wes was sat to the left of Courtney, while Mari sat next to Wes. Shayne took a seat on the right of Courtney. Courtney's head rose up, her eyes wide and tear filled. 

"H-h-hi Sh-Sh-Shayne..." Courtney said, stifling sobs. Wes leaned closer to Courtney. "Do you wanna tell him what happened or should I?" 

Mari looked up. "I'll tell him." She said angrily. "Olivia just had a huge fight with Courtney and she threatened to break up with her. She said she was a whiny, attention seeking bitch." She said those last words as if they were her own instead of Olivia's. Wes looked up at Mari, who was now standing, with a look of pure confusion and anger in his eyes. He spoke slowly.

"Uh yeah, and she says Olivia's been acting like this all week and she thinks she's having a takeover."

Shayne sat there wide eyed, not knowing how to handle this information. So, he just sat there and hugged Courtney until Mari piped up. "I'm going now. Bye." Wes pleaded with her to stay, but she took off into the corridor. Wes mumbled a "Gimme a sec" and chased after her. Shayne told Courtney he's be back in a second and followed Wes. _God, any second now we'll be being chased by a masked bad guy with a great Dane._ Shayne saw Mari go downstairs, with Wes asking her to wait. He walked downstairs and saw them enter the meeting room. He usually hated eavesdropping, but it seemed like the right thing to do right now as Mari was clearly upset. 

"What was that? She was upset and you were being mean to her! What's gotten into you?" 

"Well she _WAS_ being attention seeking! It's just an _ARGUMENT!_ Everyone has them!"

"You couldn't have even been the slightest bit nice to her?"

"I don't like the way she hugged you." Mari spoke so softly that Shayne could only _just_ make out what she was saying. 

"Huh?"

"I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY SHE HUGGED YOU!" 

There was the most awkward silence that Shayne had to endure before Wes spoke again, sounding completely baffled. 

"W...What..?" Shayne heard Small footsteps that he assumed to be Mari's come closer to where Shayne heard Wes. It sounded like she was about to punch him, so Shayne dashed to the door and peered through the hole that had yet to be fixed. Mari grabbed the top of Wes's shirt and pulled him closer to her. Shayne let out a small gasp and prepared to break up a fight. But, instead, Mari pulled him down and began to kiss him softly. Wes looked dazed at first but then gave in and started hugging her. Shayne let out a sigh of relief before realising that he was spying on two people making out. He felt like he was being _incredibly_ invasive so he headed back to Courtney, just glad he didn't have to see them fight.


	8. Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup yup yup guess who back bb, I just couldn't think of anything to write but I'ma write anyway cuz maybe that'll help :I
> 
> I decided to do this from Courtney's perspective, I felt like I couldn't just do it as purely Shayne. But I wont be doing this too often because I find fics that always flip flop between perspectives randomly a bit confusing :I

Courtney

~

"A-Are you okay? Is Mari alright?"

Courtney didn't know how to handle all of this. It had all been happening so fast, and Mari hadn't been helping. She didn't hate Mari, she was just confused and concerned about her. She just hopes that Olivia will be okay, but Courtney wouldn't even know about her well being because of how distant she had been. Olivia is like a pet, pets often distance themselves from their owners if they know they're about to die, to make the owners less sad when they do. Now just replace 'owner' with 'close friends and family' and 'die' with 'have a takeover' and you've got Liv liv.

Shayne had just walked through the door, looking shocked but relieved. 

"Wha-? Oh yeah they're... They're okay." Said Shayne as he almost began to forget Courtney was in the room.

Courtney decided to not press him any further. Whatever happened, she was sure she didn't want to know. Instead, she wanted to take her mind of Olivia, just until she calmed down. "How's Damien? Have you seen him?" 

Shayne looked at her and then to the floor. He didn't look hurt, which was nice. "No, I haven't. Where would he be?" Shayne stood up, Courtney could see the metaphorical light bulb turn on in his head. 

"I...I don't know," she said, sniffing. "You could search for him if you want..." Courtney was little disappointed that Shayne would just leave her alone like that, but not surprised. What did she expect, bringing up Damien like that. **God you're an asshole.**

Shayne stopped. He looked at Courtney and gave her a sad half-smile. "Do you want to look for him with me? It was you're idea after all." 

"Sure, but maybe later. I... I just wanna talk to someone right now." Today was probably the most honest she had ever been in her life. There wasn't anything to be gained from lying and saying 'Oh I'm fine!' anyway. Shayne nodded and sat down. "You're certain she's having a takeover, yeah?" 

Courtney nodded. "All the signs are there, but... I don't know. I feel like it's more than a takeover. We... She lies a lot. Like, not bad lies or anything! It's always just white lies to stop me from worrying about her. I've told the staff and they said they'd keep a watch on her. Mari been acting really weird, too. I know she was dropped from her college and the thing with the mugging and all... Wes has been nice though, which is nice. I just wanna know what's up with Mari, y'know."

Shayne squirmed in his seat a little and gave a small "yeah." before the room was filled with silence. He looked uncomfortable, most likely from the stuff that had just happened. But Courtney wasn't really a nosy person, so she just dropped it. "Anyway," she said, standing up and giving a weak smile. "Let's go see Mr. Daymeeboy shall we?" She was done with being all sad now. Shayne shouldn't have to deal with her problems. Shayne laughed, and followed her out the door.


End file.
